Love Letters
by Rewind.Replay.Repeat
Summary: Naruto wants to earn money. But instead of getting a job he decides to charge the girls of his school money for every love letter they want for him to give to Sasuke; his roommate. Everything goes fine until Naruto gets a love letter of his own. SasuNaru
1. Jobs and Where to Look for Them

**A/N: **New story! YAY!! This idea came to me while I was hiding from my mum so I didn't have to clean. Ideas some at weird times. Also when I mention love letters in this fic I'm talking about how in shoujo manga the girls always confess to the guys they like through letters.

**Pairing: **I don't know whether this should be SasuNaru or NaruSasu. Please tell me which I should do.

**Warnings: **Shonen ai (in later chapters). Some swearing (I got a tad _annoyed _while writing this chapter).

**Disclaimer: **There are many things I own but Naruto is not one of them.

Please read and review.

**

* * *

  
Jobs and Where to Look for Them**

"Man, I need cash," complained Uzumaki Naruto to his high school roommate Uchiha Sasuke.

"Go get a job," replied Sasuke without even turning away from his laptop to look at the blonde lying on his bed.

"But there aren't any ones that will hire me."

"Hn,"

"Help me, dammit!" shouted Naruto getting off the bed.

"Hn,"

"Fine, I going to find some real friends who would help out their friend in need," Naruto said while leaving the room.

"You do that,"

"I will," stated the blonde before slamming the door behind him.

--

"Help me, Kiba," pleaded Naruto while he and Kiba were walking around with Akamaru.

"Dude, I really don't know where I can't get you a job," Kiba replied.

"What about your sister? Doesn't she own a café?"

"Yeah, but ever since I let Akamaru in her café she won't let me anywhere near it." Naruto mentally shuddered thinking about the amount of yelling/punishment Kiba had to endure. The blonde got chills just by watching the horror scene. Kiba got his car taken away. His car…And that was just the start of what was yet to come…

"I don't think I would want to work at your sister's café anyway."

--

"Choji, help me," said Naruto as he and Choji ate some ramen together.

"I would get you a job as a waiter at my dad's restaurant but we don't need anymore workers," replied Choji.

"It's okay man. Thanks for trying," Naruto said accepting defeat once again.

--

"Negi!" Naruto shouted cheerfully.

"No," said Negi glaring from the inside of his room to the blonde-orange-yaoi-destroying-monster outside his room.

"But you don't even know what I going to say," argued Naruto with a small pout.

"Let's say it's fate that I know what you're going to say," Negi replied.

"But, but-" stuttered Naruto.

"Let's get this straight.

Number 1: No, you are not allowed to touch my yaoi collection.  
Number 2: No, I will not lend you any money.  
Number 3: No, I will not get you at of any trouble you might have with Tsunade-sama.  
Number 4: No, I will not be your alibi.  
Number 5: No, I'm not getting you a job at my work."

"How did you know-"

"It's fate…or you being predictable," Negi said before slamming the door in Naruto's face.

--

"Sakura, Ino can you guys help-" began Naruto while standing in one of the girls' favourite stores pretending to look interested in what they were buying.

At the word "help" Sakura and Ino ran for their lives.

"Well that was nice. I mean it was only that one time when I dyed their hair without their permission. It was for a project. I would have failed. And they did say they would help me. What's wrong with the colour orange anyway…"

--

"Shikamaru can you get me a job?" asked Naruto while he and Shikamaru stare at the clouds.

"Too troublesome,"

Naruto left as he knew he would just be fighter in a losing battle.

--

"Lee, my good friend," began Naruto as he walked into the gym, "Actually I'm not that desperate."

--

"Shino,"

Shino looked up from the insect book he was reading and just looked a Naruto. It was a look that said 'Do you really want me help?'

"Okay, okay," muttered Naruto as he left the room.

--

"Hinata can you-" Naruto began.

"S-Sorry N-Naruto. I heard from the others. I can't get you a job at my work," interrupted in a small voice.

"Why wouldn't they hire me?" asked Naruto.

"Well…uh…"

"It's okay Hinata, you don't have to answer that," said Naruto with a sigh.

"Don't bother asking Tenten," Hinata told the blonde.

"Thanks for the heads up," Naruto said while leaving the library to allow the girl to continue reading.

--

"Hey Gaara," greeted Naruto as he entered the room of the red head who was currently playing some notes on his guitar.

Gaara looked up and stared at Naruto. "..."

"Oh,"

"…" Gaara continued to stare.

"Did you hear it from Negi?"

"…" A slight nod from the silent person.

"What about Temari and Kankuro?"

"…" Gaara raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, you're right…I'll be going now," Naruto said while turning to leave. But before he could Gaara grabbed his arm and once again sent some sort of silent communication.

"…"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I up for a night of poker on Friday. Want me to bring the others?"

"…" Apparently Naruto needs no words to understand Gaara's form of communication.

"So you want Negi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino and Kiba. Why not Sai?"

"…" Gaara cocked an eyebrow up at the last statement.

"Yeah, he is too good. I mean he has a poker face almost as good as yours. But you know that Sai just going to come anyway. And also…Kiba?"

"…" A slight smirk graced the red head's face.

"Okay, so you know Sai is going to come but you still want to try to have one poker night without him. And you want to steal all of Kiba's money. Okay. Got it. Seeya."

"…" Gaara says his goodbyes in his own ways.

--

"Lee…nope. Still not going down that road." Naruto turns to leave the gym before Lee even knew he was there.

--

"Hey Sai. Do you think you can get me a job?" asked Naruto while looking at Sai's latest painting.

"Sorry, dickless. No can do. I earn money by selling paintings," replied Sai while he continued to paint.

"Don't call me dickless!" shouted Naruto.

--

"That's it. I'm this close to giving up. But I need a job if I want to get the new volume of…"

At this point Sasuke put on some head phones to block out this annoying voice he seems to be hearing. A few minutes later he took off the head phones to see if the annoying sound had finished.

"…This is an awesome yaoi series. If I don't get- Hey Sasuke are you even listening to me?"

"Hn,"

"You weren't were you bastard,"

"Hn,"

"Anyway here's your love letters for today. You got 15. Not many."

At this statement, Sasuke turned around and glared at the envelopes the blonde was holding at to him.

"Where's my lighter…" Sasuke muttered, turning around again, looking through his bag.

"You should be more appreciative, teme. Or better yet be more appreciative to me. I have to get harassed by your fan girls every day just because I share a room with you, so in their minds I'm the one most likely to get their letters to you. It would be nice if at least some of the girls liked ME. But, nooooooooo. They're all there for me to give their love letters to you. And what do you do? You burn them. If there was some way to make money of out of getting harassed it would be some sort miracle."

There was a few moment of silence as they watched Sasuke burn the letters.

"What are you going to do with the chocolates?"

"Do what you want. Keep them. Throw them out. I don't like sweets. Plus they sometimes drug them."

"I'll get Akamaru to sniff out the bad ones out."

A few more moments of silence before…

"I got it!" yelled Naruto suddenly, causing Sasuke to fall out of his chair.

"Fuck. You're going to give me a heart attack. And what they hell have you got?" shouted Sasuke as he got up from the floor.

"A way to earn money."

"Pray do tell."

"Nope. You're not allowed to know."

"What? Hn, it's probably a stupid idea coming from a dobe like you."

"What? No it isn't you damn bastard…"

And thus a World War 509 came about.

"I was hoping to finish my homework tonight as well," muttered an unknown voice in the room next door.


	2. Creative Ways to Earn Money

**A/N: **New chapter! This chapter would have been released earlier but I just started Term 4 at school on Monday. I hate school. Teachers are meant to take it easy on the first week back. But no, they like to bombard us with assignments.

Anyway this chapter came out differently then to what I planned in my head. And Sasuke seems a bit weird to me. Oh well. I'm too lazy to change it.

**Thanks to: **mochiusagi and Boejangles for reviewing.

**Parings: **I decided to do SasuNaru for this story.

**Warnings: **Shonen ai (later chapters). Swearing (this chapter)

**Disclaimer: **I hate disclaimers. They just remind you of what you don't have (eg Naruto) Sigh.

Please read and review.

**Creative Ways to Earn Money**

Naruto's brilliant idea is as follows: Every girl (or boy) who wants to him to give Sasuke a love letter must pay him a certain amount of money.

By Monday morning, fliers created by Naruto to spread this news, were in the hands of every fan girl, every fan boy, pinned up in every classroom and even posted in blogs/myspaces/websites etc

"Hey Naruto why does the flier sometimes sounds professional and other times sounds like the idiot you are?" asked Kiba while holding the flier.

"Hey, I did this-"

"It's because I helped him," interrupted Sai who ran up to catch up to them as they were walking to home room.

"Hmmm. That sounds more believable. I mean-"

"Guys, I not-"

"Hey, what are you going to do when Sasuke finds out?" interrupted Sai once again with a cherry smile on his face.

This question made Naruto stop suddenly with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean-"

"I mean, I don't think Sasuke would like you making money of him. I think he could get a bit angry," continued Sai with Kiba nodding along in agreement.

A few seconds pause for these words to sink in.

"Oh shit! You're right. He's going to totally kill me when he reads this flier. I didn't even think about what he would think. I'm profiting off his love letters. AND I called him a bastard in the flier. AND SENT IT AROUND THE SCHOOL. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going-"

"Well at least you don't have homeroom with him-" Sai mentioned cheerfully.

Naruto glared at Sai and was about to continue his mantra before he realised….

"You knew this was going to happen, you fucking asshole! You helped me make those fliers. And didn't stop me from insulting Sasuke in them. Why the fuck do you want me to die? Don't you remember the _last time…._"

Naruto shuddered.

"Why the hell did you let me do this?" Naruto said in a deadly whisper. Everyone in the 50 meter radius suddenly felt very cold and rushed to class. Later the when class began and there were no late arrivals, teachers would ponder on the mystery of what made today so special as to make students actually come to class ON TIME.

"Ok first off. Let go of my neck before you choke me to death." Naruto blinked a couple of times at his hand which had somehow made itself to Sai's thin neck. He unclenched and stared at it.

"Hey, where'd Kiba go?" asked the blonde suddenly when he realised his surroundings were one presence short.

"He ran for it once you started screaming at me," answered Sai. "Can't say I blame him."

Naruto scowled at Sai before he said, "Now tell me. Why do you want me to die?"

"I wanted to piss off Sasuke. You were just in the right position."

"You can piss Sasuke off just by being near him!"

"Yes, but I wanted to _really_ piss him off."

"So what, I'm going to die for a good cause."

"You could say that I guess."

Naruto suddenly sighed and all the adrenaline left him. Sai smirked at Naruto's defeated state.

"Naruto, Sasuke isn't going to do anything too horrible to you so don't worry."

"Oh, now I fill so much better that you've said that. All my worries have been swept away," said Naruto sarcastically. "Are you like high or something? This is Sasuke I'm talking about. S-A-S-U-K-E. SASUKE. If I just explained the situation to someone who knows Sasuke well they wouldn't think I'm mad if I went to Argentina purely to avoid him."

"I doubt that going to Argentina will stop him from following after you. But anyway don't worry."

"Why?"

"Because I have a plan."

--

When Naruto went back to his room after school he did not expect to find Sasuke calmly to be typing on his laptop.

Sai had told him that Sasuke wouldn't care about his fliers simply because he would be glad that the blonde's whining about money would stop.

Naruto then questioned why did he have a plan. He replied that this was a different plan but still involved him and Sasuke. Naruto dropped the subject then but decided to keep a closer eye on Sai from now on. If the gleam if Sai's eye told him anything, it told him that whatever Sai planned, it would not have good results for him.

Speaking of good results, Naruto's money making scheme was a success. Most girls/boys didn't care that they had to pay Naruto a bit of money. In fact they were more afraid if he would not be taking their letters anymore.

Naruto sadly hadn't actually been able to enjoy his victory. He kept fidgeting and twitching. The blonde also kept glancing either side of him whenever in was in the hallways in case Sasuke came along. Kiba, once he found out that Naruto was too scared shitless to kill him, kept making Naruto's paranoia worse by telling him that he could see Sasuke every 10 minutes. When Naruto was in his right mind once again, he got Kiba back for that day. You don't want to know how.

Anyway, going back to Sasuke, Naruto decided to try his luck out and talk to the raven.

"So bastard, hear about anything _different_ today?"

"Hn."

"You could at least answer my question, bastard."

Sasuke suddenly stood up and walked over to where Naruto was sitting on his bed. And…well…punched him.

"What was that for teme?!"

"That was for the fliers. But I'm not going to kill you so stop squirming. This isn't as bad as _last time_."

Naruto shuddered at the words '_last time'_. Then the blonde rubbed his sore cheek while muttering things like, "teme", "lying", "bastard" and "stupid Sai."

"Sai told me you were worrying all day because of what you did without thinking."

"I am so going to kick his ass tomorr-"

"That's enough punishment enough. Plus the adding bonus of you being quiet more. Or at least with one less thing to complain about."

Naruto sighed in relief. All the tension built up in his shoulders left him and he finally felt comfortable around Sasuke again. Sasuke went and lied down in his bed facing Naruto.

"Oh yeah, Here's your love letters. There's 10."

"Chocolates?"

"12." Was his eyebrow twitching?

"Flowers?"

"……50." Naruto wisely took a deep breath before continuing, "One of the girl's dad's gave her flowers for her birthday but she decided to give them to 'the one I love' with a poem. It says……"

By now Naruto was full out hysterically laughing. In between the laughter he managed to say.

"Your gentle heart captures me so,

I will beat any in my path and any who are foes,

Just so you will be mine and mine only,

It's just and added bonus your hot!"

"Your gentle heart…" The blonde sniggered while the raven glared.

"You're 'gentle.' Oh, I wish that girl actually knew you. And at the end 'It's just and added bonus your hot!'. Could she not think of anything else to say?"

"Don't you know that those things are private," Sasuke said with a scowl.

"It's not like you read them anyway." Naruto erupted into another fit of laughter.

"Oh Sasuke, my heart is beating so fast.

Whenever you are around.

But I'm afraid in your eyes I am last.

It's like I'm in the pound waiting to by found," the blonde said with a girlish voice while giggling.

Sasuke suddenly sat up from his bed. "You know you sounded just like a girl then."

"No I didn't!" denied Naruto standing.

Sasuke smirked while standing up as well. "Yes you did."

"No I didn't

"Yes you di-"

**--40 minutes later--**

"So anyway, I earned heaps of money today because of you," mentioned Naruto while nursing his bruised arm. He already checked his body for any broken bones and was glad to find none.

"Hn."

"I earned 250 in one day. I must admit I felt like kissing the girl who told me she had 50 bundles of flowers."

"Hn."

"Say 'Congratulations' or something, teme."

"Hn. I'm going to bed."

"Bastard."


	3. Shino's Love Letter and Sasuke's Doom

**A/N:** I haven't updated in ages...I feel so lazy...I'm on summer holidays as well so you would think I would write more...oh well...

**Thanks to:** Everyone who reviewed!!!!!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, swearing

**Disclaimer:** Am currently in negotiations to obtain the rights to Naruto but as of yet I still do not own it.

Please read and review.

**

* * *

**

**Shino's Love Letter and Sasuke's Doom**

"Dear Sasuke, I get so horn- shit! Have you seen this? Man, this is pretty dirty for a love letter…"

'_Love letters.' _Barely audible sigh. _'I can get one from any one but why can't I get a love letter from him? Stupid dobe…'_

Uchiha Sasuke was currently very pissed (and was sighing!) This was because of one person. Naruto! The guy who didn't even realise someone was in love with him even if they were living together (sort of).

This had made the raven irritable. More so than usually because of constants reminders like a) various couples around the school b) Negi lending him his _**Ultimate Yaoi Collection **_(which Naruto is not allowed to be in the same room without supervision) and c) those stupid love letters which Naruto was reading aloud for entertainment.

"…where's that tissue box? Shit, this is going to stain my bed covers…"

'_I had to fall for an idiot didn't I? Maybe I have some sort of superiority complex? Hmmmmm…Nah…'_

Yes, the current youngest Uchiha was in love with the biggest troublemaker Uzumaki Naruto.

How he fell in love, I personally don't know. Ok, so Naruto had an awesome tanned chest. And great blonde hair. And beautiful blue eyes…And was considered one of the hottest guys in school despite many girls labelling him an idiot troublemaker. So what! Looks weren't everything. But then again Sasuke opened up Naruto more than he ever did. And he actually enjoyed their conversations. And the blonde was the reason most girls don't cry themselves to sleep every night now…Damn, Sasuke really was in love.

"…as beautiful as a girl-hahahahahahaha. Oh, that's priceless. I can't believe she wrote that... Actually now that I think about you do you kind of like a girl. Hey Sasuke, do you have any female cousins or relatives or anything…"

'_Sometimes I just want to hit him because he's so blind…'_

"Sasuke are you listening to me?! Hello! Anyone home? If you don't answer me right now I'm not going to return the $50 I borrowed. 5,4,3,2-"

"You still owe me."

"Aha! The girly black haired creature speaks. I wonder...is it an intelligent life form?"

"You stole that line from Sai."

"Damn. How did you know?"

"I have my ways…"

'_I'm so doomed…'_

Yes, you are Uchiha. I feel for you.

--

"Byakugan, this is Painter. Do you read me?"

"My name is Neji."

"…" 5 minute pause.

"FINE! Stupid nick names…This is Byakugan. I read you Painter."

"Good. Dog-breath are you there?"

"Look! Just because I have a lot of dogs doesn't mean you guys can just associate…never mind. You won't listen to me. This is Dog-breath, loud and pissed."

"Beautiful. Butterfly is in position. She's starting to move…"

"Hey, Neji how'd you convince Hinata's friend to do this?"

"Hn, This girl owed Hinata a major favour. I gave one of my……" Another 5 minute pause.

"Neji? Are you there? You've been silent for a while now."

"I'm sorry things just got…yeah. Anyway I gave Hinata one of her favourite yaoi mangas from my collection which aren't available to buy anymore."

"Ouch. I feel for you. How'd Sai get you to do that?"

"He promised not to show up at poker nights for the rest of high school."

"Yes! You rule Neji!"

"Yes, I know. I'm also getting a reward from Gaara later on…"

"Byakugan, Butterfly is out of my viewing range and please note that I can hear everything that you're saying."

"…"

"Butterfly is approaching school." Neji and his emotionless self has returned. Yay..?

"This is Dog-breath. Kyuubi is leaving his station with Sharingan just as planned. They have left the school."

"This is Byakugan. Butterfly is approaching Kyuubi…"

"Ooooh. Sasuke frozen up. Shit! Did you see Naruto's face?! Ha! That's totally MasterCard! Sai hurry up and get here. Me and Neji have an awesome show."

"Yeah, yeah. Just continue describing until I get there. And also…'MasterCard?'"

"You know, like the ads. 'It's priceless.'…Never mind. Butterfly has handed the bomb."

"People are going think you're a terrorist. Just say love letter."

"No Byakugan. It's the bomb, okay. Orders from the Painter."

"Hn,"

"Dog-breath again. Sasuke looks kind of mad. Naruto looks like this is the first time he's received a love letter."

"It is. Girls think he's nice to look at but not to date.'

"Is that why Neji got Butterfly to dress up in a school uniform from some other school?"

"She actually does go to another school but we didn't want her to recognised. We borrowed this uniform from Shino's mum who went to an all girls school which isn't open anymore."

"Butterfly is exiting. Sasuke stormed off. Naruto is looking amazed at the letter in his hands and confused at Sasuke abrupt departure."

"Our work is done, Byakugan, Dog-breathe. Remember to return the walkie talkies."

--

'_I have a love letter…'_

Naruto was currently in his room debating whether or not this letter was a hoaz.

'_It might be. You never know…I'm just going to read it…'_

"Dear Naruto,

You probably don't know me but I know you…"

--

"Who wrote the letter?" asked Kiba to Sai and Negi as they were walking back to their rooms.

"Shino," replied Sai with cheerful smile.

"What!?"

--

'_Wow…'_

Naruto had finished reading the letter. Now he was stunned.

'_I didn't know that someone could write such a touching letter…' _(Snort. Choke. Laugh. I'm killing myself here…)

--

"S-Shino wrote it! Are you sane!"

"For your information Shino happens to have skills beyond comparison in this area," reported Negi.

"…"

"Basically Shino helps out his sister a lot..."

"Ohhhhhhhh. What are you going to do if Naruto finds out?"

"He's going to blame it on you," Neji replied for Sai.

"What?!"

Sai with a cheerful smile quickly entered his room and closed the door, leaving it only a tiny bit open.

"Neji. Prepare yourself. Kiba. Suck."

*CENSORED*

The next 2 pages of what Kiba had to say and do in response, have been censored for your mentality as they contain abusive language, violence, torture and sexual references.


	4. Skills of Seduction by Uchiha Itachi

**A/N:** New chapter. More Uchiha brooding but...ITACHI HAS ARRIVED!! He's currently one of my favourite characters along with Sai (I like the weird ones).

And Death Note had ended on tv!!!! _*cries*._ Hmmm, maybe I should update my profile then....

Code Geass is next up, premiering on my brother's birthday, on Monday nights at 9.30pm on ABC2. Am looking forward to it...

**Thanks to:** Everyone who reviewed. You boost my ego.

**Parings:** SasuNaru

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, (for once I don't _think_ there's swearing)

**Disclaimer:** Stole the rights to Naruto but had to give them back in return to my newly bought Death Note volumes (which costs $15 EACH).

Please read and review

* * *

**Skills of Seduction by Uchiha Itachi**

Uchiha Sasuke was very pissed. Again!

His only love, the awesome, the magnificent, the beautiful…Ok, this is taking it a bit far.

His idiot of a crush (?) had received a love letter. By a GIRL! (Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuun!)

Thus Sasuke was scared that his love (?) would be taken away from him by some snotty, bitchy (in reality: adorable, cute, kind) female…

And Sasuke hated being scared. Because this is Sasuke and Sasuke is NEVER scared/frightened. Thus he was hating the world (plus Naruto and unnamed girl) for making him scared.

Itachi (Sasuke's brother) through a telepathic connection (I thought that was only for twins…) had sensed his brother's distress and decided that this would be a good time to comfort him (I LIE!!! He wants to tease him!!!)

So this was how Sasuke ended up destroying one of his brother's guest rooms.

"You should know by now not to keep all your emotions repressed. Tsk,Tsk," Itachi said while he served Sasuke some coffee in his dinning room.

"How the hell do you do it then? I never see you lose control," replied Sasuke while accepting Itachi's coffee.

"That's what my co-workers a for."

"You sadis-" began Sasuke.

"Now, now. This isn't about me, this is about YOU! And of course the adorable blonde friend, Naruto."

Sasuke stared at his older brother suspiciously. "How did you know?"

Why does Sasuke even bother to ask? This was the all knowing and powerful Uchiha Itachi. One should never question his sources (for fear of death) or interrupt his wise teachings (...for fear of death). But because this was the all knowing one's brother, far inferior in all matters, we'll let it slide.

"You only ever get upset this much by three things. One. Fan girls. Two. Me (I'm so proud…). And three. Naruto."

Itachi paused in his wise teachings to take a sip of his tea.

"You did not come running from any evil fan girls so we can rule that out. I haven't done anything-"

Itachi paused in his wise teachings to see Sasuke had raised one of his eyebrows in sarcastic manner in response to Itachi's words.

"…lately. So the only thing it could be is your infatuation, Naruto."

"Infatuation?"

"Crush. True love. Obsession. Whatever you want to call it."

"I see…"

With those final words Sasuke stood up to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?" asked Itachi.

"Being here is pointless. I'm going to interrogate-"

"-_persuade, _Sasuke. _Persuade. _Interrogate is such a harsh word."

"Fine. I'm going to _persuade _Sakura to find out who was the girl who gave the love letter to Naruto. Then I'm going to-"

"Stop right there. I don't want the police to link me as an accomplice. Anyway I have already checked all my sources. No one knows who she is."

'_You don't want to know who it really is…'_

"Then how else can you help me?"

"I can tell you how to make Naruto yours…"

--

"Achoo!"

"Someone's talking about you NA-RU-TO," teased Kiba.

"Shut up!"

--

Naruto was having currently dealing with a(some) tiny problem(s).

Problem Number 1: The Love Letter

The blonde had, according to the letter, two weeks from now to decide whether or not he wanted to become this girl's boyfriend. At the end of the two weeks he must meet up with her at the location in which the love letter specified.

Naruto would very much like to have a girlfriend. But he knew next to nothing about this girl other than she could write brilliant letters. His dilemma: To be or not to be her boyfriend.

P. Number 2: Sasuke

Sasuke had been avoiding Naruto for two days since the 'Love Letter Incident'. Naruto had no idea how he pissed Sasuke off. The blonde did not want to apologise (because he thought he did nothing wrong) but he was getting kind of bored without Sasuke (in other words, he missed him).

P.N 3: Teasing

Since finding out about the Love Letter, his so-called friends had proceed to tease him. These include Sai, Kiba and Sakura.

But, Naruto being Naruto, was not finding these problems daunting at all.

'_I'm screwed…'_

Of course these problems weren't daunting **at all.**

--

"First things first. Don't go declaring your love for him. People like Naruto don't handle sudden things well. You must be subtle…"

Sasuke was now listening to the great teaching of the almighty one (aka Itachi).

"Make him aware that you're an attractive young male…"

"Hn?" _'Aren't I already an attractive young male…'_

"Basically look hot and sexy. I know you can do it. You send out major sex vibes without even trying. Imagine his response when you actually put in some effort…"

(Oh. God. Must. Stop. Blood. Nose.)

"Okaaaaay…"

"You can borrow some of my leather clothing."

"You have leather clothi-"

"These are the reactions to look for. Unintentional gazing. Avoiding eye contact. Blushing, ect…If Naruto acting like this then we know his attracted to you. Either subconsciously or soon to be consciously…"

Nodding along, Sasuke was actually listening to what his brother had to say for the first time since the beginning his adolesce.

"Naturally, because we all know that Naruto is gay at heart but doesn't know it yet, Naruto will be confused at this time. Either you attack or lay off in order for him to sort out his feelings…"

"…"

"What's bothering you, Sasuke? Is not my plan fool-proof plan-"

"Hn…what happens when the fan girls go crazier then normal at my…new appearance?"

"Hmmmm. Hadn't actually thought of that…Well Sasuke, this is to gain Naruto. Just remember that. I'll hold a wonderful funeral for you if worst comes to worst…"

"Itachi!" There are some people who would do anything for their families…Itachi isn't one of them.

"…" Itachi stood up and shuffled (dragged) Sasuke with him.

"I'll be able to come here for refuge right? Right?!" No one would ever make Itachi suffer the horror of…fan girls **again**. _Shudder. _Not even for his brother's safety.

"…" Itachi guided (pushed) Sasuke to the front door.

"Goodbye Sasuke," replied Itachi as he ushered (kicked) him out the door with a cheerful smile.

"Itachi? Itachi!"

You know, that cheerful smile eerily reminded me of someone……that's it! Sai! Maybe they're related somehow…


End file.
